


what's in a name

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles and Derek have a hard time choosing their son's name</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's in a name

“We should –”

“No.”

Stiles frowns at Derek's immediate response and slaps his shoulder. “You didn't even know what I was going to say!”

“You started with Leia and Han so I figured the next would be Luke or Obi-Wan. And the answer is no.”

“Aw, babe –” Stiles jokes, hugging Derek from behind. “you _did_ watch Star Wars.”

Derek shakes his head and even though Stiles can't see he knows Derek is rolling his eyes. It's been four years of dating and nine of marriage, Stiles is a Derek expert by now. Just like Derek knows Stiles better than anyone else, knows what Stiles likes to eat when he's sad or sick, and where to touch Stiles to make him come in less than ten minutes.

They have a pretty nice life and Stiles loves every minute of it. Loves sharing a bed, a house, a _daughter_ with him.

And he loves Derek, but that's a given. Stiles wouldn't be with him for so long if he didn't. Wouldn't stand food crumbs all over the bed for just anyone.

“It was bound to happen since you watch it every month.” Derek says, pretending to be annoyed but also pressing his back further into Stiles' hold. He's chopping some vegetables for dinner and it never fails to make Stiles' heart beat faster at the sight of Derek doing every day things for their family.

“Someone needs to educate Meg.” Stiles laughs, kisses Derek's cheek and moves to set the table.

Derek snorts. “I thought we were going to let Lydia do that.”

Stiles laughs, slaps Derek's ass on his way out of the kitchen. “I do not want a mini-Lydia as a daughter, thank you very much.” He stops by the door, turns to look fondly at Derek tasting the soup. “Harry?” He asks hopeful.

Derek barely looks up. “No.”

It was worth a try.

-

“Daddy?” Meg asks, ice cream cone in one hand and a crayon in the other.

“Yeah?” Stiles answers, turning from where he was admiring Derek licking his popsicle slowly. 

It's a sunny day and Derek decided would be nice to hang out at the park today, take Meg to play at the playground while it's still not snowing. “When is the baby coming home?”

“In two weeks, honey.” Stiles says, running a hand over his daughter's black hair. She looks just like Derek – he'd seen the pictures Cora managed to retrieve from one of her mom's cousin and gave to Derek as a Christmas gift – and it never fails to make his chest ache in the best way. Especially when they are standing together, playing with one of Meg's puzzles and they are both laughing at each other happily. Then, it's just game over. Stiles feels his eyes water and he flops down on the floor beside them and take turns kissing both of them.

He can't help himself, not when his family is so perfect and he loves them so so much. “Are you excited?”

“I don't know.” She says, drawing a big purple flower on her paper. “Mary said babies scream all the time.”

“Not all the time.” Derek corrects, sharing an amused look with Stiles. “Only when they want something, like food.”

Meg looks up at Derek for a moment, narrowing her eyes at him before shrugging and going back to her drawing. “Can I play with him?”

“Absolutely!” Stiles grins. “But you will have to be careful because babies are very fragile.”

There's no way to know if the baby is going to be a werewolf yet, but Derek said it doesn't matter, werewolf babies don't heal as fast as the adults. Meg is the living proof. When she was just learning to walk she fell and scrapped her knee, almost giving Stiles and Derek a heart attack.

“Okay.” Meg answers distractedly. She finishes her ice cream, lets Derek wipe her face carefully then goes back to her drawing while Stiles leans against Derek's shoulder and closes his eyes.

“Two kids.” He says. “Are we really ready?”

“Yeah.” Derek whispers, running a hand up and down Stiles' back slowly. “I think we are.”

-

“Legolas?”

“No.”

“But you like Lord of the Rings!”

“Not enough to call my kid Gandalf.”

“Spoilsport.”

-

“Oh my god.” Stiles says for the third time, walking around the room and checking if they have everything the baby might need just like he did yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that. “Oh my god.”

“Jesus –” Stiles' dad says from where he's playing with Meg in her room just across the hall. “are you sure you're not the one giving birth?”

“Shut up.” Stiles says, wincing when his dad glares at him. “I'm sorry, dad. I'm so sorry. I just – we are having another baby!”

“I know.” His dad says. “I was there when Jane called.”

Stiles just chooses to ignore him in favor of checking around the bedroom again and freaking out some more. Derek was supposed to be here freaking out with him but he just _had_ to go on a business trip.

Sometimes Stiles hates Derek, and by hate he means loves very _very_ much.

“Another baby, dad.” Stiles repeats, voice coming out a little more squeaky than he intended. “What if he doesn't like us?”

“Don't be stupid.” His dad shakes his head. “Look at this one –” He gestures to Meg who's playing with her dolls. “she likes you. Right, kid?”

Meg nods. “I love you, daddy! And I love dad, too.” She beams at him. Stiles sniffs, looks away pretending he's not tearing up. “And you too, grandpa.”

Stiles' dad glances up at him before looking down at Meg and kissing her forehead. “And I love you, sweetie.”

Two kids, Stiles thinks. Yeah, they can totally do it.

-

Their baby is amazing, Stiles thinks as he holds him for the first time.

He's blinking at Stiles silently, his little hand holding Derek's finger firmly.

“Hey –” Derek whispers. “I love you.”

“Asshole.” Stiles mutters, blinking back the tears. “You just want to make me cry.”

Derek snorts, kisses his forehead. “Maybe a little. I'm gonna bring Meg in.”

“Okay.” Stiles agrees without taking his eyes off of his son. Damn, he has a _son._

Another little baby.

And they didn't even _name_ him.

“Hi, sweetie.” Stiles says when Derek comes back with Meg in his arms, Stiles' dad following them. “This is your little brother.”

Meg looks at the baby curiously, reaches out to touch his cheek slowly. The baby follows the movement before yawning and closing his eyes again.

“He is cute.” She says. “And soft.” Derek snorts, kissing the top of her head while Stiles laughs. “What's his name?”

“We don't know yet.” He says, feeling like the worst dad in the world. “Maybe tomorrow we will –”

“Jack.” Meg says simply.

It's – not a bad idea. Stiles repeats the name silently looking down at the baby in his arms and it fits. When he looks at Derek, he can see he's thinking the same thing.

“Why Jack?” Derek asks.

Meg only shrugs. “Jack Frost.” She answers. “I like it.”

Stiles throws his had back, laughing as Derek comes beside to circle Stiles' waist with him arm. “Jack it is.”

“Yeah.” Stiles agrees. “Jack Stilinski-Hale. Welcome to the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> I post fics on [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) and you can come talk to me about them!


End file.
